


Impulsive Decisions

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, drug/alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Stranded at Galdin Quay, the bros go their separate ways for the evening. Ignis meets up with the strange man they met, and shares dinner and an evening with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaCheeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCheeka/gifts).



“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

Six little words in a smooth little tease was all it took for Ignis’s attention to belong to the man. His gaze locked on him, eyes casting down his body. Strange manner of dress, but it only assisted in giving the man more allure, in his opinion. He watched as he swaggered past, even his gait alluring. He swore the man locked eyes on him as he passed, a golden gaze that made his blood rush. 

“He’s a weird one.” Gladio commented under his breath, as he stepped close to Ignis. 

“Hm...but strangely attractive.” Ignis muttered back, eyes still fixed on him. 

“Tch...We should go see if what he said is true. C’mon, Prom.” Noct said, already wandering to the docks. 

Unfortunately for the party, what the strange man had said was true. No ferries were leaving Galdin Quay, stranding them to the mercy of highway. 

“I shall procure us a room, Noct. Let us convene there, and plan accordingly.” 

“Yeah. Maybe they’ll be back up tomorrow. Good idea, Iggy.” 

Ignis walked back to the reception area. A room with two queen sized beds would have to do. Noct didn’t typically mind sharing with Prompto, but if there was a issue, he knew Gladio would offer to take the floor before he would let him. He exhaled as the concierge handed four key cards to him. 

He returned to his group, running his thumb absentmindedly over the cards. 

“Only two queen beds available, gentlemen.” 

“It’s better than camping.” Noct commented under his breath as he accepted a card from Ignis. 

“Yeah, no worries. Noct and I can share.” Prom grinned at his friend, giving him a joking nudge with his elbow. “Late night fish tacos dude, gonna be awesome.” 

“Yeah, when you put it like that.” 

“You mind bunking with me, Iggy?” Gladio asked as he accepted his keycard. 

“Not at all, Gladio.” He knew Gladio had a habit of sleep spooning. If anything, he found it a comfort. 

Prompto took the third key card from Ignis with quiet thanks. 

“Let’s make sure they all work, and plan our evening.” 

Noct tested his card first. He closed the door behind him, allowing Prompto to test his next. Ignis noticed them both jumping onto one of the beds as he pulled the door shut. 

“Hey. This isn’t too bad of a delay. Maybe an extra night will give him some time to come to grips with this whole marriage thing.” 

“Perhaps you’re right, Gladio. I...have an ill feeling about this.” 

“Hey.” Gladio placed his hand on Ignis’s bicep. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay. You’ll get to go check out that food you were raving about on the way here.” 

Ignis forced a small smile. He snorted, and nodded. 

“You’re right. What will you do?” 

“Go for a run. The sand has great resistance. Maybe I can even find some nice shells for Iris on the way back.”

“That’s kind of you. Here, test your key.” 

Gladio pressed his key card to the pad, pressing the door open as it illuminated green and the lock opened. He pushed the door shut behind him. 

Ignis tested his key last. As he did, he thought he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a black trenchcoat entering the room at the end of the hall. He shook his head, and entered their room. 

“I was afraid you and Gladio were making out in the hall.” 

Noct teased as his advisor closed the door behind him. 

“You would have heard him press me against the door if so.” Ignis retorted sharply, taking the road of embarrassing Noct rather than defending himself. He and Gladio had been friends with benefits for a number of years, neither able to devote the time to a full fledged relationship. It was comfortable, and beneficial for both of them. They were able to release the stresses of both their duties, and their bodies with each other; Something neither of them would find with a partner outside of the Citadel. 

“No thanks, go to the beach if you want to do that.” Noct scoffed, seemingly made awkward by the retort. 

“Guess I don’t even get to defend myself.” Gladio grumbled under his breath. 

“Not at all.” Ignis replied quickly. “What are your plans for the evening? I want us to all remain close to here.” 

“Figured I’d go fish on the pier. What about you, Prom?” Noct asked him as he flipped his phone out. 

“Told you dude, fish tacos. We got enough money from that hunt for food, right?” Prom asked, taking his own phone out to check his team in King’s Knight.

“Yeah, or I can just sell you.” Noct replies nonchalantly. Prompto scoffed, and looked to Ignis with a pout, and large blue puppy eyes. 

“Iggster! Noct’s trying to sell me again!”

“Call me that again, and I’ll be the one making the ads for your sale.” Ignis huffed. Everyone else had plans, that just left him. Maybe he -would- check out the restaurant like Gladio suggested. Maybe even have a glass of wine to settle his nerves. “Reconvene here, then?” 

“Sounds good.” Noct nodded as he slipped off the bed. “I have my phone.”

“And I’ll be with him!” Prompto added. 

“Iggy would be able to find him regardless, you know he put a tracker on Noct when he was five.” 

“Wait, really?” Prompto stopped as he slipped off the bed. 

“No, not really.” Noct shoved him outside of the room, and turned to Gladio. “Don’t make a mess alone with Iggy.” 

“Get outta here Prince Charmless.” Gladio glared at their charge. Noct let the door fall shut behind them. 

“Text me if you need anything, yeah?” Gladio looked to Ignis as he walked to the door. 

“Of course. Take care of yourself, Gladio.” 

“You too, Iggy. See you in a few hours.” 

Gladio exited their room, leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts for a few minutes before he departed as well. 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis sat at the bar, a leather bound menu in his hands. He felt the presence of someone sit beside him, and cast a glance to his side. 

He noticed a flash of auburn hair, and cast his eyes back to the menu. Act aloof. You didn’t notice him. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone, my boy.” 

Ignis felt his heart pound against his chest. How had he seen straight through him?

“I know you’ve noticed me, and I also happen to know that despite your...-finely- tailored clothing, you cannot afford anything here. Allow me.” 

Ignis watched the man’s hand, a fingerless glove-clad grip producing a sheaf of gil notes from his jacket pocket. 

“I’m sorry? What gives you the-“ 

Ignis watched a smirk grow across the man’s lips. He was cocky, arrogant; Handsome. The man flagged the bartender, ordering a bottle of wine when they looked back to him. He tapped the bar for another glass to be brought for Ignis. 

“I apologize, I shouldn’t.”

“And I shouldn’t drink this bottle by myself.” Ardyn responded as a bottle of rosé wine was set in front of him, and an empty glass in front of both of them. “Please, stay, chat. I’ll pick up the tab, order what you’d like.” 

Ignis considered the offer. He would be able to save his remaining gil, Six knows he would need it now that they had to travel even farther. He reached to slide the empty wine glass closer to him with a small nod. 

“I accept your offer...?” Ignis voice inflected upwards, trying to goad the man into providing him with a name. 

“Ardyn.” The man answered as he lifted the wine bottle. He filled Ignis’s glass first, then his own. Ignis realized the bottle had already been open, but shook off his paranoia. The man was also drinking from it. There was little chance it had been tampered with. He kept his eyes on it as Ardyn set it down. 

“Ardyn.” Ignis repeated. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place why. “Will you be ordering food as well, Ardyn?” 

“Mmn, if something catches my fancy.” He replied as he slid his glass toward himself. He lifted it to Ignis. “To your merry band.” 

“I’m sorry?” Ignis responded, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in anxiety. 

“Your troupe, as it were. The young men I saw you with earlier. Trying to take the ferry to Altissia?” 

“Yes, a sort of a boys trip, as it were.”

“Perhaps a bachelor party?” 

Ignis noodled slightly. 

“As a matter of fact.”

“And I suppose you aren’t the groom?” Ardyn asked. He crossed one long leg over the other. 

“Not as such, no.” Ignis snorted at his immediate self-defense. “Too many responsibilities to have a partner.” 

“Such luck for me, then...” Ardyn tilted his glass to Ignis’s in an effort to toast him. “To youth.” 

Ignis clinked his glass against Ardyn’s. He looked the man over for a moment. Had he been flirting with him? 

“Shall we look over the menu?” Ignis asked, eager for a reason to take his eyes off of him. He sipped from his glass, letting the wine linger in his mouth before swallowing it. “Mm. Thank you, that’s quite crisp.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Ardyn replied. He opened his own menu, and gave it a cursory glance. “I hear the raw oysters here are divine.” 

“I’ve heard the same, the freshness is beyond compare.”

“A dozen between us?” 

“For an appetizer, perhaps.” Ignis smirked at the man, who seemed to have no issue keeping up with him. 

“Of course. A young man such as yourself needs to keep his energy up, especially if you’re in Galdin for a bachelor party as you say.” 

Ignis ate his own excuse, drinking it down with a sip of his wine. Bachelor party, right. He continued to glance over the menu. 

“These fritters look appetizing.” 

He felt the man beside him lean close to look at the description on the menu. He inhaled, taking in the scent of the auburn hair that was now so close to him. 

Smokey, sulphureous, his scent had the allure of a struck match, and pulled away just as fast. 

“They do indeed.” Ardyn raised his hand to flag the bartender over. He ordered an assortment of foods for them to share, Ignis watching intently as he spoke. He watched him gesture with his hand, eyes fixated on his bare fingers. He wondered how they would feel in his mouth. 

The lewd thought startled him, causing him to look away and sip at his wine. 

“Are you alright, Ignis?” 

Ardyn noticed him taken aback by his own thought, and placed a hand on his back. Ignis turned to look at him. The stubble along his strong jaw, the point of his nose, long and defined, placed gorgeously in the center of his face. He felt heat flush his face, and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, thank you. The wine is getting to my head a bit, nothing food won’t fix.”

His eyes cast down to Ardyn’s lips as the man pulled his hand away. They looked plush, almost soft. He averted his gaze, and turned back to look across the restaurant. The open side afforded him a view of the beach. In the distance, he could almost swear he noticed a familiar pair on the pier. 

“Then we shall hope it arrives soon. Tell me, Ignis, why are you here on your lonesome? Where is your merry band?” 

“Hm?” Ignis asked, almost suspicious of his prying question. “Ah, we hadn’t planned to stay, initially, so we’ve all gone our separate ways to find entertainment. I...do a fair amount of cooking, and have always heard good things about the cuisine here.”

“Aiming to replicate some dishes?” 

“Indeed.” He raised his glass to his lips again. His eyes cast down the menu, now sat face down in front of them. He spotted the desserts, choking on a sip of wine when he glanced at the description of one. Ardyn placed his hand on the younger man’s back between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you alright?” 

Ignis set down his glass, and picked up the menu. 

“Yes, I just. I’ve been trying to replicate this dessert for -years.-“ 

“Best order it then. Would you care for more wine?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

The bartender returned with a platter of a dozen freshly shucked oysters on a bed of ice. He glanced at the older man with his hand on the younger. 

“Can I get you both anything else?”

“These, please.” Ignis pointed to the dessert on the menu. 

“Very well, sir.” 

Ignis sat the menu back down as they departed. He felt Ardyn’s hand leave his back, and suddenly desired it to be replaced. He slid his glass over for Ardyn to top off for him. Ardyn drank the remainder of his glass, and filled them both. 

Ignis nodded his thanks. He slid his glass back to his side, and reached for one of the shells. He tipped it back, the wet, slick meat slipping out of the shell, and into his mouth. He let the salty taste linger for a moment before swallowing it down, and turning to Ardyn with an almost salacious sounding purr. 

“These are...divine...” 

“Oh?”

Ignis watched his companion’s hand reach over to take one of the shells between his fingers. He raised it to his lips, and Ignis kept his eyes fixated on him. His lips parting to take the slick meat into his mouth. His eyes closing in bliss. The bob of his throat as he swallowed. He felt heat well in his stomach as the man purred at the treat. 

“Mmn...I’m inclined to agree with you, Ignis. These were a wonderful choice.” Ignis looked into the warmth of his golden hazel eyes as he turned to him. He felt the heat of lust blossom in his belly. He reached for another oyster, as did Ardyn, their fingers grazing over the bed of ice. 

The graze of Ardyn’s fingers against his bare thumb sent a shot of electricity down Ignis’s spine. 

“My apologies, Ignis.” Ardyn pulled his hand away, picking an oyster closer to his side of the platter. 

“None necessary.” 

Ignis picked up another oyster. He swallowed it down, chasing it with a sip of wine. 

He could feel the man’s gaze on him as he sipped, causing the heat to flush his face. He glanced at him in his periphery to confirm, and saw him shoot him a smirk. He turned his head to reciprocate it with a slight smile of his own. 

“What brings you here? Coastal paradise doesn’t quite seem your style.” 

“Oh? And what gives you that impression?” 

“You’re a bit overdressed.” Ignis responded without skipping a beat. He picked up another oyster and slurped it down. He heard Ardyn chuckle beside him, as the man picked up another of his own, and slurped it down. 

“Says the man in the blazer on the beach.” 

“Ahhh, touché.” Ignis laughed, sipping at his wine again. He settled back into his seat, growing comfortable. He looked up to see the bartender carrying a basket of fritters over, and two small plates. “Mmn, those look delicious.” 

“They look hot.” Ardyn responded as the basket was set in front of them. 

“More oysters to eat while they cool, not to worry.” 

Ignis turned to Ardyn, gently bumping their knees together as he shot him a grin. The wine was making him flirtatious, impetuous. No harm no foul, he though. Just a shared meal and a bottle of wine.

The bottle grew to two, Ardyn drinking more than Ignis, but Ignis still flushed with wine. He removed his jacket, and twisted to hang it on the back of his chair. 

The bartender returned to remove another empty dish from in front of the two men, the oysters and fritters long since gone. 

Ignis could almost feel the heat emanate from his skin as he used the side of his fork to take a piece of his dessert, the tarts he had been trying to replicate for years. He smiled over at his dinner partner, certain the man was growing more handsome. 

“I really must thank you, Ardyn, this experience has been...just wonderful.” 

Ardyn picked up his own tart between two fingers and bit down into it. Powdered sugar covered his lips as he turned to Ignis. He licked it off as he looked at the younger man, his lips perked in a salacious grin. 

Ignis’s eyes fixated on his tongue, watching him lap the powdered sugar away. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Ignis. Here I thought I would have to sup alone.” 

Ignis felt the blood rush to his dick as he watched him. He felt dizzy with desire, exhaling through parted lips as he tried to find the words. 

“I...” 

“Ignis?” Ardyn placed his hand on the back of Ignis’s chair, close enough to stroke over his back with his thumb. Through only his dress shirt, Ignis shuddered at the affectionate touch. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to continue our evening somewhere more private?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis felt his pulse race at the question. His immediate thought, yes, Gods yes, of course; He wanted to feel that man’s hands all over him, his lips, his tongue, what lie between the strange green pinstripe trousers covering his long legs. 

“If you’d like to.” He answered, trying to keep his tone flirtatious despite his heart and two remaining unaroused brain cells trying to abandon ship. “Do you have a room?” 

“I do, yes. Shall we adjoin there?” 

“Mm.” 

Ardyn gestured to the bartender. When they came, he made a flourish with his hand at the remaining dessert on Ignis’s plate. 

“Send the bill, two more of these, and a bottle of that-“ He gestured at the second, nearly empty bottle of wine. “-to room number eight, please.” 

Eight, Ignis thought. He and his companions were in room number four. He must not have hallucinated the man disappearing into the room down the hall. 

“Very well, sir. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen.” 

The bartender took the plates from in front of them as they departed. 

Ignis stood, immediately feeling the wine making his legs jelly beneath him. He felt Ardyn press a hand to the small of his back to steady him. He felt the skin beneath Ardyn’s hand tingle. Gods, he wanted to touch him. He reached back to take his jacket from the back of the chair. 

“There’s water in the mini bar in my room, Ignis, perhaps we’ll get you a bottle of that as well.” 

“Thank you.” Ignis felt the hand under him, gently pressing him in the direction of the rooms. In a haze, Ignis prayed he didn’t run across any of his companions. He would stay with Ardyn until he sobered up, until he could take care of the desire that settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Ardyn led him to his room, and much to Ignis’s pleasure, they ran across no other souls. He unlocked the room and pressed Ignis’s back to coax him into the room. 

Ignis made a bee line for the small closet beside the door as he entered. He took one of the hangers, placing his jacket on it. He stared at it in a moment of contemplation before reaching to snake his phone out of his inner pocket. 

“Something wrong?” He heard the voice as Ardyn’s hand passed him to take another hanger. 

“No, just sending a quick text.” 

He tapped to his messages and sent a quick text to Gladio.

 _Will be back late, not to worry._

He darkened his screen and placed his phone back into his jacket pocket. He removed his gloves, and placed them in the same pocket. Ardyn hung his jacket beside Ignis’s, letting his hand graze over the younger man’s shoulder as he backed away. 

Ignis turned his focus back to Ardyn. The man had walked away to sit on the foot of the bed. Unlike the room he and his companions had, this one only had one bed; King sized, the perfect length to accommodate for his and Ardyn’s heights, he thought to himself. 

Ignis moved to Ardyn, settling beside him on the foot of the bed. 

“Shall I get comfortable?” He asked his host, who was already leaning to remove his boots. Ignis cast a glance to his complicated footwear, some strange amalgamation of leather and pinstrap leg warmers over his boots.

“Please.” Ardyn replied as he worked a boot off and discarded it. Ignis untied his own shoes and sat them neatly by the side of the bed. He turned back, and noticed Ardyn unfastening a pouch from his thigh. The man stood to carry the pouch to the night stand, and place it there. Ignis removed his glasses, and leaned to place them in front of the pouch. 

“That looks a convenient accessory.” 

“It is indeed, it would look fetching on your thigh.” 

Ignis felt the heat rush his face again. 

“Have you paid much attention to my thighs, Ardyn?” 

“I’ve paid them the attention they deserve in polite company, though I intend to pay them more if you intend to let me.” 

“I think I do.” Ignis stood, moving to close the gap between himself and Ardyn. He raised his hand to push the man’s auburn hair from his face, and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Ignis. He pressed their lips together, taking Ignis’s lower lip between his and sucking on it for a moment before parting. Ignis exhaled in a purr of pleasure. 

Their embrace was interrupted by a knock to the door. Ignis cleared his throat, and parted from Ardyn. 

“Would you like me to-“ 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at the door as if he had forgotten he had ordered the items to be delivered. 

“No, darling, I’ll get it.” He cut Ignis off, moving past him to get the door. He opened it to a smiling staff member standing beside a silver wheeled cart.

“Good evening, sir! Where would you like this?” 

“I’ll take it, thank you.” 

He took the cart, pulling it inside of the room and closing the door without another word. He turned back and pushed the cart closer to the bed. 

“Would you care for more wine, Ignis?” 

“No, thank you. I know what I’d like.”

Ignis closed the gap between himself and Ardyn. He took him by the vest, and walked him backward to the bed. Ardyn grinned at him. 

“Growing impatient?” 

“Yes.” Ignis responded as he leaned up to try to pull Ardyn back into a kiss. 

“Aww...Here I was hoping to feed you dessert.” 

“You are my dessert...” Ignis began to place hungry little kisses over Ardyn’s jaw, and up to his smirking lips. Ardyn finally responded to his goading, pressing him back to sit on the bed, and kneeing up to look over him. He pressed their lips together as he ran his hands down Ignis’s arms. 

Ignis swore he could feel the heat coming off his own body. He tried to grasp Ardyn’s hand as it reached his. Ardyn snatched it, long fingers wrapping around his wrist and pinning it back to the bed. Ignis gasped out, surprised by the sudden, almost violent maneuver; he felt his cock twitch in his trousers, aching to be touched by the man. He shifted in his grasp, and slipped his free hand between them to blindly work down his shirt buttons. 

“Mm-Do you like that, Ignis?” 

Ardyn tightened his grasp around Ignis’s thin wrist. Ignis felt the man’s leg shift to between his own, his thigh pressing against his restricted cock. 

“Yes.” Ignis responded in a gasp. The pressure was so blissful his vision blurred for a moment.” 

Ardyn slipped his hand into the opening in Ignis’s shirt as the younger man continued to work down the buttons. He found one of his nipples, erect, wanting his touch. He flicked his thumb over the nub, causing Ignis to whimper beneath him. 

Ignis’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. He let his hand slip down to paw over his own clothed cock, the desire making him more desperate. 

“Mnn...So needy, Ignis. Disrobe for me, darling. I want to see you. All of you.” 

Ardyn pulled away, Ignis’s body following him as if drawn to him. He worked on disrobing himself as he watched Ignis, slowly, teasing the younger man with each inch of skin. 

Ignis’s hands worked his belt open first, slipping it open wide enough that he’d be able to remove his trousers without detaching it. His hands worked open his button and zipper without focus, his mind was elsewhere, stuck on his predicament. 

Helplessly horny, the heat under his skin like pinpricks. He wiggled his hips out of his trousers and slid them down his legs, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Nearly nude in front of a near stranger, the back of his mind cried out at his loss of inhibitions, but his cock overruled it. 

Ardyn made an appreciative noise at what Ignis revealed to him. A pair of garters held his dress socks up, but more interestingly, a pair of black garters around his thighs held his shirt tails taut. 

“My...those are fetching.”

“Do you think?” 

“Oh yes. Would you be able to get your underthings off without removing them?” Ardyn asked as he discarded his vest and shirt in one heap, leaving his upper body nude save for his gloves.

Ignis nodded. His voice abandoned him as he looked over Ardyn’s torso, from the sparse auburn hair on his chest, down to the bare points of his hips over the line of his trousers. 

“Good, do that for me, darling.” 

Ignis kept his eyes fixed on him as he detached the garters from his shirt tails, and removed it. He let it drop to the side of the bed. 

“Will you keep your gloves on, Ardyn?” 

“Not unless you’d like me to.” 

“No, thank you, I’d like to feel your touch.” 

Ignis watched as Ardyn peeled the gloves from his hands. He let them each fall to the floor. 

“Do you intend to watch, or take your underthings off?” 

“I-oh.” Ignis swallowed a noise. This was it. He was definitively having sex with a stranger. And he -wanted- it. He placed his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, and wiggled them off his ass. They hooked on his erection, his clothes seemingly trying to stop his actions. He tugged them off, leaving his cock bobbing against his abdomen as he tossed them from the bed. “And you?” 

Without answering, Ardyn pushed his trousers off of his hips. Ignis’s lips parted with almost wonder as he realized Ardyn didn’t have underwear on. A head of auburn pubes sat atop his half erect cock. He stepped out of his trousers and tugged his socks off with his heels against his toes. 

“You are...godly...” Ignis whispered in a reverent tone. The heat flushed his face and body as he looked the man over. He pushed back on the bed in an effort to have Ardyn return to bed. 

Ardyn climbed after him, his honeyed eyes looking almost predatory.

“Not quite, my darling.” He leaned to kiss up Ignis’s body as he crawled up him. Starting with his ankle, he took it into a hand and raised it to his lips. His socks prevented Ignis from feeling his lips. He momentarily damned them until Ardyn’s lips climbed upward; over his garter until Ignis felt them press against the side of his knee. He purred out, but Ardyn didn’t give him the time to appreciate it. His lips continued upward, nestling into the inside of his thigh. Ignis spread his legs wide for him, allowing him to fit, nestled between them. 

The feeling of Ardyn’s lips on his sensitive flesh sent a shiver down his spine. His cock twitched, bobbing against his abs again and leaving a slight trail of precum in it’s wake. 

“Gods, your lips.” 

“Hmm?” Ardyn asked in a tease. He parted his lips, dragging them over Ignis’s thigh in an open mouthed kiss. 

“They feel divine.” 

Ignis clutched at the sheet, dizzy from the sultry warmth seemingly emanating from his body. Ardyn continued to kiss upward, til his lips landed on one of the soft sacs of Ignis’s testicles. Ignis whimpered beneath him at the teasing touch, wanting more. Needing more. 

“Would you prefer my mouth, or my cock, Ignis?” 

“Your cock-I want to-Gods I want you inside of me.” Ignis felt a wave of embarrassment, surprised by his own desperate words. 

“And you shall have it, darling.” 

Ardyn pulled away, leaving Ignis pouting on the bed. Ignis watched as he moved to the night stand, pulling a condom and a bottle of lubricant from it. He tossed the condom beside Ignis’s hip, moving to resume his position between his legs. Ardyn knelt up onto the bed, kneeing closer to Ignis until his knees were holding then younger man’s thighs spread. 

“Flexible little thing, aren’t you?” 

“More than you know...” Ignis swung a leg over Ardyn’s shoulder with a little grin. Ardyn turned to place a kiss to the socked calf. He uncapped the bottle of lubricant, pouring a copious amount onto his fingers and smearing them together. 

Ignis watched Ardyn’s hand disappear beneath his body, and felt a finger prod at his hole. He shuddered at the intrusion, melting as his body because accustomed to it. 

“Please, Ardyn, more.” 

“Impatient too, I see.” 

“Where pleasure is concerned, -yes.-“ 

Ignis tried to usher Ardyn to give him more by tugging with his calf. He watched the older man’s lips tug into a grin, and felt a second finger press in to spread him. Ignis raised a hand to stifle a quiet whimper at the new intrusion, though Ardyn’s fingers teased his body as if they knew it intimately. They found the spot inside of him, the smooth roundness that caused Ignis to moan into his hand. 

Ardyn watched his lover’s free hand grip at the sheet. 

“There, Ignis?” He applied pressure with two fingertips, causing Ignis to shudder beneath him, and nod in reply with another little whimper. “Beg, darling.” 

Less of a demand, more of a smooth request, the word made Ignis’s few remaining inhibitions fall away. 

“Ardyn, please. That spot makes me-m-mn...I want to feel your cock against it.” 

Ardyn looked down at the glassy green eyes looking up at him, the parted lips, the whimper barely trapped behind them. 

“How could I deny such a request?” 

Ignis felt a third finger press inside of him as the other two retracted from the spot that brought tears to his eyes. He was ready, he knew he was more than prepared to accommodate Ardyn; He needed him, the desire pent up in his stomach seemingly burning it’s way to his soul. 

Ardyn retracted his fingers from Ignis’s body, and watched as the younger man seemingly deflated back against the bed, his cock still upright and begging for attention. 

“Roll over for me, love.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I desire better leverage.” Ardyn shrugged Ignis’s leg from his shoulder, in the same motion reaching for the condom on the bed. Ignis watched him wipe the errant lube and fluid from his hand on the sheet. “Present yourself to me.” 

His words were harsher this time, an order; One that nearly made Ignis’s vision dark with lust. He felt his cock twitch, the blood rushing to it and threatening to make him come early. He took a deep breath to will the sensation away, and pulled his legs to his body just enough to be able to shift his body over. The springs from the bed dug into his knees until he lowered his upper body and spread the weight to his forearms. 

Ignis spread his legs to display his gaping hole for Ardyn, his erect cock on display between them. He heard an appreciative purr just before feeling a smack to one of his ass cheeks. The little bit of pain caused him to bite his bottom lip. He lowered his shoulders to the bed, leaving his ass up, and open for the taking. 

“Good boy, Ignis...Very good indeed.” 

Ignis heard the distinct sound of the foil packet being opened. He waited for Ardyn to continue prepping himself, and rested his face on his forearms. He felt Ardyn’s weight settle between his legs, then his latex clad erect cock tease against his own. He made a quiet noise, even just that faint touch enough to tease him. 

“Ardyn-“

“Patience.” Ardyn cut him off before he could beg. He dragged his cock up between Ignis’s legs to tease him until he reached his prepped hole. He lined himself up, and pressed in without further warning, until the head of his cock was planted inside of Ignis’s warmth. “M-mnnh...Hello there, darling...” 

“Oh~” Ignis purred at the intrusion. “More, Ardyn, I want all of you.” He felt Ardyn’s hands settle on his hips, and pull him back until their bodies settled together. Ignis stretched out, arching his back, and digging his toes into the bed. “Yesss...” 

“I wonder, Ignis.” Ardyn asked as he pulled back until only the head of his cock was left inside of Ignis. “Are you typically so needy, or is this the work of the aphrodisiacs in our dinner? Perhaps the wine?” 

Ignis furrowed his brow as the words mulled in his head. Had he...been drugged? No, there was no way, he had watched the wine being opened. They had both supped from the same meal. His clarity was quickly muddled by the feeling of Ardyn thrusting into him again. His cock brushed against his prostate, the pressure making him bury his face into the pillow to moan. 

“Stop stifling yourself, Ignis, I want to hear you.” 

Ignis raised himself back up onto his forearms. He felt Ardyn’s hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and Gods, it felt good. As the man thrust into him, his cock rubbing against his prostate with every sweet push, Ignis let his noises out. A blissed out cacophony of moans and whimpers escaped the advisor, until one particularly hard thrust had Ignis cry out the man’s name. 

“Ardyn!” 

Ignis felt the man’s body shift, and his hand cover his mouth. He moaned into the makeshift gag, raising his hand not to try to remove Ardyn’s hand, but to place his on top. 

“As lovely as my name sounds when cried by you, my dear, it is not something either of us would like your companions to hear.” 

Had he been that loud? The question dissipated from his mind as fast as it had come to be, the pressure from Ardyn’s cock distracting him. He was so close, he tried to beg into Ardyn’s hand. He cooed with want, until finally bringing his hand down to stroke his own cock, and allowing his other to fall from Ardyn’s to hold himself upright. 

“Now, now, darling. Who gave you permission for that?” Lightning fast, Ignis felt Ardyn’s hand move from his hip to grab the offending hand from his cock. He twisted Ignis’ arm behind his back, and used it to lift him upright. His arm pinned between their bodies, his mouth covered by the man, he could only plead. Plead for him to continue fucking him, to touch him. And plead he did; Whimpers and short desperate words flooded into Ardyn’s hand. 

Ardyn moved his hand from Ignis’s pinioned arm, shifting it to his cock. 

“Is this what you want, Ignis?” 

A nod, and a muffled word.

“Tell me.” 

Another desperate moan into Ardyn’s hand, Ignis felt feverish. He craved release, he needed it. Ignis raised his free hand to thread it into Ardyn’s hair. He tried to buck his hips up to fuck the tight circle Ardyn made with his fingertips. 

Ardyn leaned and nipped at the back of Ignis’s ear. He whispered, hot, and breathy. 

“Again. Tell. Me.”

He moved his hand from Ignis’s mouth, and out spilled his voice. 

“Yes! Ardyn, Gods, YES!” 

With a malicious sounding chuckle in his ear, Ardyn fed into Ignis’s desires. He bucked up hard enough into him that his thrusts forced his cock to fuck his hand. He could feel Ignis quivering with pleasure, each thrust bringing him closer and closer, until finally, the young man whimpered out a warning. 

“Please, Ardyn-“ He was able to get out in a breathy gasp. “-I’m going to come-“ 

“Good, I want you to Ignis. Spill over my hand, and let me use your body.” 

“Yes, yes-nngh!” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut as the blissful heat washed over him. His fingers clenched hard at Ardyn’s hair, tugging as his stomach clenched, and his cock spurt hot into Ardyn’s hand, and the sheets. 

“Good...good, Ignis...” Ardyn trailed kisses over Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis thought he felt him lap sweat off of his skin, but couldn’t be sure through to orgasmic haze. Ardyn shifted his hand from Ignis’s cock to hold both of his hips and crash his cock inside of him. 

Ignis brought his torso back to the bed in exhaustion, holding himself up by his hands to avoid the pool of his own cum on the sheets. He moaned out in desperation as Ardyn continued to fuck him, the stimulation to his prostate causing his cock to weakly leak more cum. 

“Ardyn, come for me, please-I want to feel you.” 

Ignis heard a choked little noise from Ardyn, and felt the fingertips dig in harder as the heat filled the condom. Ardyn continued to ride out the orgasm, his hips moving on their own accord in a steady rhythm before slowing to a halt. 

Ardyn pulled Ignis up and back to rest on his folded legs, his softening cock still inside of him. He pressed a kiss to the side of the younger man’s neck. 

“Next time I’ll have you on my lap, just like this.” 

“Next time?” 

Ignis twisted his head to try to look at Ardyn. Ardyn only pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to distract him from the thought. 

“A slip, pardon me.” Ardyn eased Ignis up enough to slip his cock from him. Ignis turned to kneel before him, his legs still jelly beneath him. He watched as Ardyn pulled the used condom from his flaccid cock and knotted it. “You aren’t the type to revisit a one night stand.” 

“I am not, no.” Ignis looked over the man’s face. Despite having just finished, despite his words, he wanted him still, wanted him back inside of him. He wanted more. 

“No, of course not.” Ardyn held the knotted condom in his hand for a moment. He leaned over to Ignis, and caressed his cheek in a tender motion with his free hand. Ignis leaned his head to place a kiss to Ardyn’s palm. “Excuse me a moment.” 

Ignis watched as Ardyn moved to dispose of the used condom, watched his long legs, and small ass. The man was tall, and lean, in fantastic shape for what Ignis estimated was his age. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he wanted him to return to bed. 

As he slipped off of the bed, he was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. What was he doing? He had to return to his party. He moved around, finding his clothing as best he could. His shirt, followed by his trousers. He had to look as if he hadn’t just had sex with a stranger. As he sat to slip his shoes on and tie them, he felt a hand graze over the back of his head. He leaned back into it, the sudden touch feeling electric; just as he was allowing himself the loss of his touch, Ardyn drew him back in as easily with just that little graze. 

Ignis pulled away despite not wanting to. He tied his shoes, glancing at Ardyn’s bare legs as the passed him. When he raised his head he noticed the man whose cock had so recently filled him holding out his glasses. 

“Thank you.” Ignis accepted them, folding the arms over his ears and looking up at Ardyn. Ardyn smirked down at him, caressing a thumb down his cheek, and over his chin. 

“Thank you, Ignis. I hope to see you again.” 

“As do I, Ardyn.” 

As Ignis stood, Ardyn moved to the cart of room service items. He poured himself a glass of wine, set the bottle down, and lifted the lid of the silver dish beside it. Two of the tarts they had for dessert sat atop it. Ardyn took one in his fingers, and bit down on it. 

Ignis moved to grab his jacket from the closet. No need to put it on, he patted himself down to double check that he had everything. Ardyn closed the gap between them. He held the remainder of his tart out to Ignis. 

Ignis stared at it a moment. Just one last taste of him, he thought. He bowed his head, parting his lips to take the tart into his mouth. He let his tongue and lips graze Ardyn’s fingers, tasting the lingering powdered sugar, and something definitively -him.- Ardyn stroked over his hair with his free hand. 

“Best be along now, before I’m tempted to keep you.” 

“Mn.” Ignis nodded as he swallowed the remainder of the tart. “Thank you, Ardyn. For the meal, and the...dessert.”

“I assure you, the pleasure was all mine.” 

Before he could be tempted further to remain, Ignis took his leave. He still wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel he man’s stubble scrape his face again. 

The heat still felt stifling beneath his skin, seemingly only temporarily satiated by his orgasm. He realized he still hadn’t had any water, and chalked the sensation up to inebriation as he walked the short distance to the room he shared with his party. 

As he fished his key card from his jacket pocket, he felt a heavy hand settle on the small of his back.

“Hey...You just getting back?”


End file.
